Deseperado
by Ambrosette
Summary: Traducción de Desperado de redrider6612
1. De besos y casos

**Desesperado**

**Capítulo: 1/3 **

**Disclamer : Todos los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de Kathy Reich y FOX. La canción es "Desperado" de Eagles. La historia fue traducida de "Desperado", escrita por . En conclusión, soy un pobre diablo que no posee nada. **

Brennan estaba sentada en el bar, jugando con su trago. Su mente no paraba de pensar en el caso actual. Habría esperado que una bebida en un bar lleno, podría distraerla, pero la imagen de la niña seguía apareciendo en su mente, sólo para ser reemplazada por la condición en la que había sido encontrada. Estaba constantemente asombrada por las horribles cosas que los seres humanos se podían hacer unos a otros.

"Bones," dijo Booth a su lado. "¡Bones!" dijo otra vez, pasando una mano frente a su cara. Ella pestañeó y giró su cabeza para mirarlo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, aturdida. Pestañeó ,frunciendo el ceño. Había deliberadamente elegido ese bar porque no era uno de sus lugares comunes . "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

Booth se sentó en el puesto a su lado, señalando al barman por una cerveza. Sonrió inocente. "Soy un excelente investigador, no hay ningún lugar donde esconderse si estoy buscándote—"

"Ángela te dijo, ¿cierto?" cortó Brennan. Levantó su vaso y bebió un sorbo que no quería para no tener que mirarlo. Quizás se rendiría y luego se iría.

Booth suspiró. "Sí, pero tuve que encontrarla primero," dijo, mirándola. Estaba seguro que algo le molestaba e intuyó que era el caso.

"Bien," dijo sin ganas. Giró el hielo de su vaso y el barman puso otro en frente de ella. Sonrió y dió las gracias. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres?" preguntó sin mucho interés.

"¿Qué?" preguntó inocente. "Nada, Bones. Sólo pensé que podríamos—" empezó, buscando en su mente algo con qué distraerla. De repente, la banda al frente del cuarto empezó a tocar 'Tequila Sunrise' y tuvo una idea. "¿Bailar?" preguntó con una sonrisa persuasiva.

Brennan rodó sus ojos. "¿Quieres bailar?"

La sonrisa se hizo más encantadora y se inclinó. "Vamos, Bones. Te ayudará a no pensar en—cosas," terminó pobremente, incapaz de mencionar lo que la había traído a ese lugar.

Brennan tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. "No lo creo , Booth, aunque gracias. No estoy de humor."

Booth puso su brazo en la parte trasera de la silla de Brennan, y se acercó más. "Ese es el punto. Bailar te pondrá de humor." Ella no respondió. "Vamos, detesto verte así," dijo suavemente. "Déjame animarte," dijo alegre.

Ella giró su cabeza, sorprendida de encontrar su cara tan cerca. Su corazón se derritió ante la mirada de preocupación de su cara. "Está bien," dijo, sonriendo por primera vez desde que entró en el lugar. "Un baile ."

Sólo habían estado bailando por un minuto cuando la canción terminó. Brennan trató de salir de la pista de baile, pero Booth la agarró mientras la siguiente canción 'Desperado', empezó. "Ah-ah-ah, eso no fue siguiera una canción completa," dijo con una sonrisa. No valía la pena pelear por eso, así que ella dejó que la acercara y suspirando, puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Estaba muy pendiente de cada roze del cuerpo de Booth contra el suyo.

Booth empezó a tararear la canción mientras bailaban. Brennan se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar su cara. Sus ojos estaban brillando para ella, y su sonrisa acechaba sus ojos. "_You better let somebody love you, let somebody love you…you better let somebody love you, before it's too…late_," cantó ronco, mirándola a los ojos.

Un bulto se formó en su garganta cuando se dió cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo. Dejaron de bailar cuando la canción terminó, perdidos en los ojos del otro. El hechizo se rompió cuando comenzó una canción rápida.

"Tengo que—irme," tartamudeó alejándose y yendo a la puerta .

Booth la encontró afuera del lugar. Agarró su brazo y la llevó a las sombras. "Espera, ¿por qué te apuras?" preguntó mientras ella lo rodeaba.

"Mira, sé que tienes una mala idea de que tu trabajo es alegrarme, pero no tienes que hacerlo Booth. De verdad, estoy bien," insistió, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Estás muy lejos de estar bien, Bones," insistió en voz baja. Sus ojos rápidamente encontraron los de Booth, los labios de Brennan eran una línea delgada. Él era demasiado perceptivo para estar tranquila. Levantó su barbilla obstinadamente. Booth quería sacudirla hasta que al final sus barreras se cayeran y finalmente admitiera que lo necesitaba. Una alternativa se le ocurrió y tuvo un corto, pero agitado debate con él mismo. Su deseo ganó.

Brennan jadeó cuando sus labios encontraron los de Booth repentinamente, demandando por la respuesta que hace mucho ella quería dar. Con un gemido, sus labios se abrieron y él atrajo su cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras sus labios tomaban la invitación. Los brazos de Brennan rodearon su cuello, sus dedos enredados el su pelo, apretando fuertemente la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras lo acercaba. Su cabeza giraba en torno a las sensaciones a través de su cuerpo y sus rodillas se debilitaron. Él la empujó suavemente contra la pared, deslizando su mano a su cuello y acarició su mejilla. Sus labios se movieron a su oído, para mordisquear y besar su lóbulo.

Brennan trató desesperadamente de juntar su sentido, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil. Sus muslos presionaban contra los suyos, mandando gritos de deseo por todo su cuerpo. Su corazón empezó a golpear su pecho cuando Booth puso sus manos bajo su polera, moviéndose lentamente desde sus costillas hacia sus pechos. Su boca se movió a su cuello, mordiendo y besando hasta que volvió a encontrar su boca. Gimió suavemente cuando sus labios probaron los suyos y su lengua entró en su boca para explorarla.

Las puertas del bar se abrieron inesperadamente, haciendo que se sobresaltaran. Se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando pesadamente. Brennan estaba agradecida de la pared mientras sus piernas amenazaban con quebrarse. Booth puso su brazo en la pared, apoyando ahí su frente. Respiraba en su oído. Finalmente, la miró directamente.

"Vámonos de aquí," murmuró.

La boca de Brennan se secó al preguntarse donde quería ir. Empezó a caminar, tomándola de la mano y guiándola. Su mente finalmente empezó a trabajar, y cuando se acercaron a su auto, detuvo sus pisadas.

Booth la miró. "Vamos, Bones," dijo, tirando de su mano.

Ella negó con su cabeza. "Esto es una mala idea. Todo esto es una mala idea.," dijo no muy segura. Quiso liberar su mano, pero él no la dejó ir.

Booth se acercó, deliberamente invadiendo su espacio personal.. "¿Segura? Creo que es la mejor idea que hemos tenido en un largo tiempo," dijo en un en voz baja, que mandó señales por todos sus nervios. "Creo que es una idea de mucho tiempo, y si tu respuesta es alguna indicación, piensas lo mismo." La besó rápidamente y tuvo que luchar con la necesidad de unirse a él, en ese mismo momento y lugar. Enderezando la mirada, la miró otra vez.

"No estás jugando justo, Booth," lo acusó ronca. Por fuerza o voluntad, estaba parada en sus dos pies, aunque lo quería más de lo nunca había querido a nadie.

"No me importa la justicia. ¿No crees que ignoramos este sentimiento demasiado tiempo?" preguntó.

Suspirando, movió su cabeza. "Nos vamos a arrepentir," predijo, y él trató de no sonreír, mientras la esperanza levantaba su corazón. Tomando su mano, la llevó al asiento del pasajeros, la abrió y le hizo una seña para que entrara. Dio la vuelta para ir al asiento del conductor, entró y sacó el auto en un solo movimiento. Brennan lo miraba, divertida por su obvio apuro.

"No he dicho sí,"recordó testaruda.

Sonrió creídamente. "No técnicamente. Pero lo harás," dijo feliz.

Rodó sus ojos frente a su seguridad.. "¿Y mi auto?" preguntó por un pretexto para no ir.

"Volveremos por el mañana," dijo. "Ven aquí" commando, pero ella se alejó lo más que pudo. A la siguiente luz roja, se inclinó para deslizar su brazo alrededor de sus hombres y acercarla a su lado. "Dije ven aquí. No quiero tu logicamientos aquí."

"Esa no es una palabra," señaló solo para hacerlo enojar, pero el no iba dejar que lo tomara. Por lo menos no en ese sentido. Sonrió y la besó.

"No me importa," replicó.

Muy pronto llegaron a su casa. Su estómago se movía nervioso cuando estacionó su auto, auto él abrió su puerta y la sacó por su lado. "Booth, realmente no pienso—"

"Genial, entonces no lo hagas. Piensas demasiado en todo caso," murmuró antes de besarla profundamente. Todas las razones por las que Brennan para detener eso volaron por la ventana cuando su deseo apareció pidió por más. Groaning, she clutched him tightly, sucking lightly at his tongue, hooking a leg around his, straining to get closer.

Booth gimió al sentir que había terminado de pelear con él. Tendría que pagar un alto precio en la mañana, pero por esa noche, ella era suya e iba a hacer todas las cosas que siempre soñó con hacer. Se ocuparían del resto a la mañana.

N. dl. A. 1 : La traducción de la canción es _" Mejor deja que alguien te ame, antes de que sea demasiado tarde"_

N. dl. A. 2 : Cualquier falta de coherencia se debe a que fue traducido del inglés.

N. dl. A 3 : Por favor dejen reviews porque la autora me pidió traducirlos y no puedo traducir reviews si no hay.


	2. Es un error Angela al rescate

**Desesperado**

**Capítulo: 2/3 Disclamer : Todos los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de Kathy Reich y FOX. Siempre me he preguntado por qué tengo que poner esto. ¿Realmente creen que soy dueña de Bones? No soy dueña ni de la historia.**

Desperado

Chapter 2

El reloj interno de Brennan la despertó, como siempre, a las 5 a.m. Se sintió desorientada por un momento. El brazo de un hombre la rodeaba pesadamente, y el reloj en la mesita de noche se veía diferente. Entonces los eventos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, y tuvo que reprimir un gemido. No creía lo que habían hecho. Lo habían arruinado todo.

Con cuidado, levantó su brazo y lo dejó a un lado. Luego, se deslizó fuera de la cama, y reunió las ropas dispersas por el suelo y fue al baño, suavemente cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Booth la buscó inconscientemente, y empezó a despertar cuando no encontró nada. Ella estaba parada junto a la cama, mirándolo. Confundido, se sentó en la cama. "¿Bones? ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó roncamente.

"A casa," dijo firmemente. "Esto fue un error, uno grande. Tenemos que volver—volver a ser de la manera que estábamos antes—"

"¿Volver?" preguntó Booth mientras su corazón se paraba. "¡No, no podemos! Yo—nosotros, eh…" su voz se apagó su voz, y perdió las palabras , asimilando lo que ella intentaba hacer.

Brennan apretó sus labios y juntó sus manos, como luchando contra la necesidad de tocarlo. "Tenemos que hacerlo, Booth. Una vez me hablaste de la línea que los compañeros no deben cruzar, y anoche, en un momento de debilidad, la cruzamos. Pero está bien—podemos seguir y olvidar que pasó."

La frustración de Booth se hizo evidente. "Quizá tu puedas olvidarlo, pero yo no puedo—" empezó, deslizándose fuera de la cama. Los ojos de Brennan se cerraron inmediatamente, mientras él caminó desnudo al armario para tomar su bata.

"¡Tienes que olvidarlo!" dijo ella desesperadamente. Booth giró, anudando a bata, incapaz de creer lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Luego, se acercó a ella, intencionadamente invadiendo su espacio personal. Ella permaneció parada en el mismo lugar, con una mirada desafiante.

"¿Piensas que volver va a ser fácil?" preguntó él suavemente.

Brennan juntó sus labios firmemente y levantó su barbilla obstinadamente. "Por supuesto. No tengo problemas para separar mi vida. Sólo estábamos satisfaciendo necesidades biológicas. No hay ninguna razón por la cual no podamos seguir trabajando juntos, mientras estamos de acuerdo que esto no puede volver a pasar." Su tono era frío y sus ojos, impersonales, y Booth se preguntó donde se había ido la apasionada mujer de la noche anterior. Quizás, el se había equivocado sobre la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia él, si encontraba tan fácil de seguir normalmente luego de los eventos de la noche anterior.

"Bien," dijo fríamente . "Sólo voy a tener que controlar mi gigantesco deseo por ti," dijo sarcástico, con su mal humor aumentando, por la manera indiferente con la que ella lo miraba.

"No tienes que ser tan desagradable," desaprobó. Un bulto se formó en su garganta, al ver el dolo en su cara. Debía irse si no quería cambiar su decisión. "Entonces—supongo que tengo que irme." Juntó sus cosas y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Booth la vio irse, sintiendo que su corazón era una piedra helada en su pecho. En verdad, era la mujer más fría que jamás había conocido. Y era algo muy bueno que él nunca le dijo que la amaba.

BBBBBBB

Brennan estaba orgullosa de si misma. Se las había arreglado para pasar los primeros días de la semana sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Angela le había dado unas miradas de curiosidad periódicamente, pero seguía sin preguntar porque estaba más tranquila que de costumbre Por supuesto, se le había hecho más fácil por el hecho de que Booth había estado inusitadamente ausente. Estaban en la mitad del caso Hatch y normalmente, el estaría ahí, molestando por los resultados. Angela se preguntaba para si misma si su ausencia y la inusitada tranquilidad de Brennan tenían algo que ver con lo otro. Si Booth se dignaba a aparecer, quizá tendría su respuesta.

La encontró en su oficina, revisando el reporte de Zach sobre las marcas de corte en el caso Hatch. Paró justo al entrar a su oficina, esperando que reconociera su presencia. Cuando parecía que lo iba a ignorar indefinidamente, aclaró su garganta. Ella lo recompensó con una breve mirada.

"Hola, Booth. Parece que a Wendy Hatch la mataron con un hacha. Zach todavía está tratando de determinar el tamaño exacto," dijo, estudiando el reporte como si fuera la cosa más fascinante que jamás había leído.

Booth tomó una lenta y profunda inspiración, y contó hasta diez para mantener su mal humor bajo control. Bien. ¿Quería ser así? Él podía ser tan frío como ella. "¿Tienes una fecha de la muerte?" preguntó con firmeza.

"Veintisiete días ."

Booth se veía enojado. "Ella desapareció hace seis semanas, entonces ese bastardo estuvo con ella más de dos semanas antes de que la matara. ¿Hay alguna evidencia de dónde podría haber estado durante ese tiempo? ¿Partículas?

Ella seguía sin mirarlo. "Hodgins sigue trabajando en eso." Y volvió a leer, mientras Booth seguía parado embarazado, tratando desesperadamente de no gritarle para que lo mirara. Sus puños estaban cerrados en sus bolsillos y se ordenó a si mismo respirar profundamente. Finalmente, ella lo miró insulsa. "¿Algo más?" preguntó calmadamente.

Justo entonces Angela paró en la puerta. "Hola, Booth. Oye, Bren, Hodgins quería que viniera para hacerte saber que encontró algo interesante en las partículas. Le gustaría que vinieras a ver." Ella empezó a irse pero se detuvo para mirar entre ellos, una y otra vez. El ambiente estaba denso con la tensión, y radar interno apuntó a máxima alerta. Había algo, entre ello, y su presencia era palpable. Brennan la miraba inocente, pero Booth estaba suprimiendo ¿rabia? ¿o pasión? ¿o -- ? Ella habría hecho cualquier cosa para saber que estaba pasando, pero siendo honesta, sus preguntas no serían muy bien bienvenidas, y no averiguaría nada. Además, era más interesante ver si lo descubría ella sola.

Angela se fue, luego de un largo rato de mirarlos y Brennan se levantó y se puso la capa del laboratorio. Booth tenía sus manos en sus caderas, esperando que lo precediera en la salida de la oficina. Su mano tomó su brazo, mientras ella trataba de liberarse. "¿Crees que eres capaz de mirarme de vez en cuando?" murmuró. Brennan dirigió su mirada a él rápidamente. "Si vamos a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, vas a tener que comportarte normalmente. Y nunca tuviste ningún problema para mirarme antes," dijo razonablemente.

Ella apretó sus labios y asintió enérgicamente. "Claro, puedo hacer eso. Lo siento, tan sólo—" susurró, incapaz de mirarlo. El observó su lucha interna, y se dio cuenta que, en verdad, no era la reina de hielo, que intentaba convencer que era.

"Está bien," murmuro en una voz muy gentil. "Tampoco es fácil para mí," confesó.

Ella se dio cuenta de que su acto había sido realmente malo por algunos momentos. "Estoy bien," dijo firmemente. Y se apuró en salir. Booth suspiró y movió su cabeza, girándose para seguirla. Se podía dar cuenta que no estaba bien, pero ella no lo iba a escuchar.

BBBBBBBBB

Angela acorraló a Brennan en su oficina luego ese día. Cerró la puerta al entrar y se sentó en la esquina del escritorio, mientras su amiga contestaba ocupada, los emails. Moviendo las piernas, esperó que su presencia fuese reconocida. Brennan apretó enviar, suspiró, y luego, miró a Angela.

"¿Qué pasa?"preguntó con cautela.

Angela sonrió. "Vamos, confiesa, sweetie. ¿Qué pasó entre Booth y tú?" preguntó directamente.

Brennan frunció el ceño. "¿Qué te hace pensar que pasó algo?" preguntó evasiva, y luego tomó una pila de papeles que, de cualquier manera, ya estaban ordenados, y los golpeó suavemente en un extremo, alineándolos con precisión en una esquina de su escritorio..

Angela rodó sus ojos. "Oh, ¡por favor! Puedes contar la tensión entre ustedes con un cuchillo. Quiero decir, más que lo usual" Brennan seguía con el ceño fruncido. "Vamos, Bren, soy yo, ¿recuerdas?, ¿tu mejor amiga?" Se sentó pacientemente, observando cuidadosamente lo que la estaba molestando.

Brennan suspiró. "Booth dijo que asustabas, y estoy de acuerdo. Eres demasiado perceptiva." Angela cruzó sus brazos , esperando. "Bueno, pero no te emociones demasiado, porque no va a volver a pasar," advirtió, y Angela sonrió en anticipación. "Yo—me acosté con Booth."

"Oh—santo—cielo!" Dijo Angela, en shock. Lo había sospechado, como última opción, pero en verdad oírlo de su amiga, era impactante. "Wow, esto es grande. Gigante." Su sonrisa era completa, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo que Brennan había dicho. "Espera—¿dijiste que no iba a volver a pasar otra vez?" Brennan asintió. "¿Estás loca?" Angela preguntó, casi gritando.

Brennan frunció, esta vez, sus labios. "Fue un error, Ange. Somos compañeros, no nos podemos involucrar de esa manera—"

"¡Espera un poco! Tienes a este magnífico hombre en tu cama, y después tú—¿Qué? ¿Te fuiste?" La voz de Angela mostraba incredulidad.

"No entiendes. No estan simple. Es demasiado peligroso—"Discutió Brennan.

"¡Peligroso!" Angela no podía seguir sentada. Se levantó, y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, visiblemente molesta. Luego, paró para mirar a su amiga, y movió su cabeza, sorprendida. "Hagamos un resumen de todo lo que ha pasada antes de que ustedes dos—uh, estuvieran juntos. Siéntete libre de agregar lo que quieras si me falta algo, ¿bien? Te han disparado, secuestrado, sepultada viva y básicamente cerca de ser matada en varias ocasiones. ¿Cómo voy hasta ahora?" preguntó, mirando a Brennan con las cejas levantadas. Ella la estaba mirando pensativa. "Ah, no nos olvidemos, un líder gángster te pegó, y Booth reaccionó amenazándolo y poniéndole una pistola en la boca."

Brennan abrió su boca, en shock. Angela sonrió un poco. "Creo que él nunca te lo dijo, ¿verdad?" preguntó engreídamente. No era el momento de revelar como supo sobre ese incidente."Entonces, ¿crees que tener una relación con Booth las cosas van a ser más complicadas? Dios, ¿qué puede ser más peligroso?" preguntó sarcásticamente.

Brennan cerró su boca, y apretó sus labios. "No entenderías," dijo finalmente. "Tú estas de acuerdo con siempre actuar respecto a lo que piensas, y yo simplemente no puedo ser así—"

Angela gruñó en frustración. "Debes ser capaz de poder de vez en cuando, o no habrías dormido con él" señaló lógicamente.

Brennan dejó de mirarla, desvió sus ojos, como con culpa. "Fue una mala desción," dijocon pesar, y volvió a mirar a Angela a los ojos. "Estoy segura que él también se arrepiente".

Angela quería sacudirla. "¿De verdad? ¿Dijo eso?"

"Bueno—no le di la oportunidad," susurró Brennan. "La—mañana siguiente me vestí y le dije que era un error y que teníamos olvidar que había pasado."

Angela por un momento no tuvo palabras, y miró a su amiga como si no la reconocía. Con mucho autocontrol, se las arregló para mantener un tono de voz razonable. "Lo rechazaste antes que él pudiera rechazarte," dijo lentamente, para que entendiera.

Brennan se levantó de un salto. "¡Espera un minuto! _Él_ fue el que me dio ese discurso sobre la línea que los compañeros no pueden cruzar, por eso sabía que él iba—"

"¡Oh, por favor! Sweetie, después de lo que había pasado, ¿qué podías esperar? Su novia casi murió por envenenamiento y estaba asustado que quizá estuvieras en peligro si alguna vez te involucrabas con él. ¿No crees que es posible que halla cambiado su opinión desde entonces? Quiero decir, ¿quién inició las cosas esa noche?," preguntó curiosa.

Brennan mordió su labio. "Él—fue él," admitió de mala gana. '¡Sí!' Angela pensó triunfante. "No me parece que Booth es el tipo de persona que hace algo en contra de algo en lo cree firmemente" Brennan frunció el celo, esta vez pensativa. "Habla con él, Bren," insitió. "Antes de descartar una relación con él, asegúrate que es porque _ambos_ no quieren. No porque lo rechazaste pensando que él te iba a rechazar."

Angela se calló por un momento, para darle tiempo a su amiga para procesar lo que había dicho. Finalmente Brennan la miró, y movió su cabeza. "Voy a pensarlo, ¿está bien? Y de todas manera, ¿cómo eres tan sabia?"

Angela sonrió. "¿Quién, yo?" preguntó con una risita, y se acercó a Brennan para darle un abrazo. De alguna manera, todo iba a estar bien.

He aquí el segundo capítulo. Decidí dejar el 'sweetie' de Angela. Cuando pienso en cariño, pienso en una matrona. Demasiado Discovery Home & Health. Y voy a hacer algo que nunca he hecho antes: responder los reviews.

Lyra91: No estoy habituada a tantos halagos. La 'línea' es nuestro peor enemigo. ¡Borradores gratis para todos!

Lunnare : Aquí esta el capítulo que esperabas. Gracias por agregar la historia a tus alertas.

lourdes6814: Queridísima. A ti también gracias por agregarme a las alertas. En especial por la de autores. Eres la primera... y única. Y gracias por la de favoritos también. La de autor y de la historia ¿Tanto te gustó ? Saber ingles abre puerta 'araun de wor' (Around the world, ¿entendiste el chiste? JA,JA,JA), aunque hay cosas que tienen que cambiar mucho para que tengan sentido.

En verdad, gracias por leer. Y a las personas que leen y no dejan Reviews, se dónde vives, si no comentes, te encontraré y vas a sufrir. Voy a llevar a mi hermana para que te cante...


	3. Borrando la línea

**Desesperado**

**Capítulo: 3/3 Disclamer : Dado que no consigo convencerlos que Bones pertenece a Kathy Reich y a FOX, he decidido traer a Booth para explicarles por qué nada es mío. Adelante Booth...**

**Booth: Nada pertenece a Antoniia. Nada. Nada. Pero si tengo suerte, va a traducir y Bones va a ser mía. ¿Vamos a dejar que traduzca? Yo voto sí. ****Traduce ****chica****! **

* * *

Le tomó a Brennan tres días incomodidad, para encontrar el valor para hablar con Booth. Él había sido frío y distante, y ella había odiado cada minuto en que habían sido forzados a trabajar juntos. Las cosas no podían continuar de así.

La sonrisa de Booth desapareció cuando abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta quien había tocado el timbre. "Hola" dijo.

Brennan trató de sonreír y falló miserablemente. "¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó suavemente.

Él solo la miró por un tenso, largo momento. Al final, inclinó su cabeza, le hizo una seña para que entrara, cuidadosamente evitando tocarla mientras ella entraba. Brennan entró y se quedó parada retorciendo sus manos, y mirando a cualquier lugar, excepto a él. Booth la miró con las manos en sus caderas, esperando que dijera algo. Suspiró y fue a la sala, dejándola atrás. Quizá si le hacía las cosas más fáciles, ella diría lo que vino a decir y se iría.

"¿Algo para tomar?" preguntó, diciendo con señas que se acercara a sofá. Negó con la cabeza su oferta de la bebida o el sofá, no estaba seguro. Finamente, ella lo miró.

"¿Cambiaste de opinión?" preguntó directamente, buscando por alguna reacción en sus ojos desesperadamente.

Booth lucía confundido. "¿Sobre qué?" preguntó, sin ninguna idea.

"La línea," replicó inútilmente.

Él movió la cabeza. "¿Qué línea?"

Brennan suspiró. Evidentemente iba a tener que explicarle todo nuevamente. "Tú me hablaste acerca de la línea que los compañeros no pueden cruzar, y Angela cree que cambiaste de opinión porque tú iniciaste... nuestro...…mmh…encuentro la otra noche—" dijo con vergüenza.

"¿Le dijiste a Angela?" preguntó incrédulo. "Por Dios, Bones, ya que le contaste, ¿por qué no mejor lo publicas en el diario?"

Ella apretó sus labios. "Ella lo descubrió sola, Booth," dijo.

Booth dejó escapar un suspiro, y movió su cabeza. "Debería traerla conmigo la próxima vez que interrogue a un sospechoso. Angela es casi una síquica," murmuró. Su atención volvió a su compañera. Tomó un respiro. Bien, aquí va. "Ella tiene la razón. Borré la línea cuando te tome en mis brazos en la pista de baile esa noche," admitió suavemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Por qué?" Era su turno de estar sorprendida.

Resistiendo el abrumador deseo de tocarla, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, y miró sus pies. Luego subió la cabeza, y la encontró mirándolo intensamente. "Yo—quiero más" susurró roncamente. Ella frunció el ceño, y esperó a que continuara. "Nunca me sentí así con nadie. Nunca," confesó.

Su boca se abrió mientras lo miraba. Él esperó que dijera algo y cuando parecía que no lo haría, o podía, se acercó a ella. "Di algo, Bones," le animó a hablar, desesperadamente.

"No sé que decir," murmuró, mirándolo con una mirada de asombro.

Él levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla, el mero toque de sus dedos le quitó el aliento."¿Te has preguntado alguna vez...?,"preguntó con suavidad, buscando en sus ojos por el más mínimo signo de que ella compartía sus sentimientos.

Ella tragó fuertemente, tratando de hacer bajar el bulto que se había alojado en su garganta. "Sí," dijo tan despacio que él se preguntó si había escuchado correctamente. Sus ojos miraron sus labios. "Sí," dijo con más fuerza esta vez, y se alzó para tocar los labios de Booth con los suyos. Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba. Con un tenue gemido, puso sus manos alrededor de ella, acercándola y abriendo su boca para permitirle acceso. Su lengua jugaban juntas, lo que hizo que sus sentidos salieran fuera de sí. Ella deslizó sus brazos para rodear su cuello, y gimió cuando sus pechos se tocaron. Su respiración se agitó cuando sintió que Booth estaba 'exaltado' y se alejó sólo un poco para mirarlo.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó, incapaz de creer de que esto estaba pasando. Había soñado sobre esto, se había preguntado cómo sería, y ahora, él estaba aquí, y era mejor que lo que se había atrevido a imaginar.

Sus ojos mostraban suavidad, y su tenía una sonrisa en la esquina de su boca. "Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en toda mi vida," murmuró. Esperó que lo procesara, y fue recompensado, luego de unos momentos, por su sonrisa.

"Yo tampoco," susurró, acercándose a él una vez más por otro beso profundo. Ella levantó su pierna para enrollarla con la suya, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Él rió un poco, al caer en el sofá con una masa de miembros. Brennan aterrizó sobre Booth y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. En seguida, empezó a desabrochar los botones de su polera. Al parecer, el hecho de que ambos estaban de acuerdo sobre seguir con su relación, había hecho que Brennan perdiera todo su autocontrol.

"Whoa, cálmate, Bones," dijo ronco, tomando sus manos. Ella estaba respirando pesadamente, y sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, por el deseo que la abrumaba.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Booth? ¿No puedes manejarlo?" bromeó con media sonrisa.

Él se acercó y la besó profundamente. "Sí puedo manejarlo. Pero tenemos toda la noche. Quiero hacerlo bien."

Deslizándose de sus piernas, tomó su mano y la jaló. Booth sonrió mientras se levantaba, y la dejó guiarlo hacia su dormitorio. No habrían arrepentimientos en la mañana. Tenía sus ojos bien abiertos para empezar esto.

**

* * *

**

**Y aquí estamos. Último capítulo. Realmente, me ha encantado traducir la historia, y recibir todos sus comentarios. Como terminé esto, no tengo muchos proyectos, salvo por pasar al computador todas las historias que he escrito a lo largo de mi vida. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, con gusto escribo. Mis vacaciones están terminando, pero viene Agosto, mes de regreso donde no hacemos nada, Septiembre, que son las fiestas patrias chilenas, donde tenemos una semana libre en mi colegio, y luego Octubre, además de ser el mes de mi cumpleaños, es la semana de aniversario de mi colegio, donde, otra vez, no hacemos nada. Y Noviembre son las pruebas finales del año, y si paso de curso, voy a tener desde Diciembre hasta Febrero para escribirles a todos ustedes. Entonces mi punto sería, manden sus ideas. Lo otro es que voy a responder sus reviews a sus emails. Eso sería. Gracias por leer. **

**Y claro, aquí respondo sus reviews:**

**lourdes6814: Intenté buscar Booth ****and**** Bones ****on****marriage**** en YouTube, lo que me tiene intrigada es el '****thanks**** a ****million****', pero aunque quisiera, todo lo que dice Bones, es tan antropológico que realmente no entendí nada. La que sí entendí es Booth and Bones on dating:**

**Tipo cualquiera: Tengo ****tickets**** para Coldplay**

**Bones: Por supuesto**

**Booth: Ese tipo es gay **

**Bones: ¡No es gay!**

**Booth: Doble beso en las mejillas**

**Sweets: Coldplay**

**Booth: Nunca se ha casado**

**Sweets: Coldplay**

**Lo que me deja un poco preocupada, porque a mi papá le gusta Coldplay...**

**Lunnare: ¿Cómo quedó así? ¿Suficiente para alegrarte? La peor parte de traducir, no es saber el idioma, es saber cómo traducir las expresiones. Muchas cosas son muy ****mal**** traducidas literalmente. Y de cualquier manera, la línea tiene que ser borrada, sino, me meto a la historia con un borrador gigante, ¿me acompañas?**

**soledad1985: Gracias por el comentario y las felicitaciones. ¿Es suficientemente pronto? La verdad tenía el capítulo casi terminado cuando subí el primero, pero soy una persona cruel y decidí hacerlos sufrir. Y por cierto, tu historia 'Duelo' es sencillamente genial, no pude parar de reir.**

**Lyra91: La línea es mi peor enemiga. Y sí la historia es genial, un gran incentivo para traducir. Gracias por tu comentario; ¡OMG Booth y Brennan se volvieron a acostar!**


End file.
